


Red and Gold Glitter

by MxVampirePunk



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Pride Adventures, based on a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxVampirePunk/pseuds/MxVampirePunk
Summary: The streets are filled. Flags are held high. Music is playing. People are marching. Signs are up.Now all Tony needs is some gold and green glitter.





	Red and Gold Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> This was made from this [prompt/au](http://peppermintbluejay.tumblr.com/post/180885159830/iloveummi-factsoftheworld-elementalsight), which then was put on the FrostIron discord and continued from there.  
> (I wasn't going to do it but train rides are productive for fan stuff)
> 
> Thank you to [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock) for betaing this piece!

Stark watched the crowd that moved through the streets through his tinted glasses. He was leaning against a table, coffee in one hand, phone in the other. A few people had noticed him but the Pride was pulling everyone forward and not many stopped for a selfie or chitter.   
  
A few waved, screamed his name, and he smiled back.   
  
They all knew he would be here all day, it wouldn't be the first time he graced a protest or festival with his presence. This time though he-   
  
An arm slipped round his waist, cutting off his thoughts, and he smiled.   
  
"Thought you were going to be late," Tony muttered, tilting his back against the shoulder behind him and rolling his head sideways to met a pair of waiting lips.   
  
They parted, a breath between them. "I thought you said late was fashionable." Loki kissed him again. Even the softest of kiss could get softer.   
  
"Hm, well, you would have missed the good parts."   
  
Loki raised an eyebrow. "They are simply marching. I thought the party was later. You were going to make an appearance between both, yes?"   
  
Tony laughed, "Yeah but..." He flickered his eyes to the audience and bystanders of the parade. Loki tracked the movement and followed.   
  
"Ah." A wide grin flooded his face. "That  _ is _ fun."   
  
Loki gave him another kiss, lingering to bump their noses together before he was gone.   
  
Tony smiled to himself, then for the crowd as people spotted him. He pushed off and walked into the crowd, shaking hands and shooting words at passers by, not pausing as he dove further amongst the swarm.   
  
In the distance, someone screamed. There was a shout. Then the crowd roared in laughter.   
  
Looking over his shoulder, he could see a glimpse of protesters covered in an alarming amount of glitter, their signs destroyed by coloured paint and confetti.   
  
An arm wrapped around him and Tony leaned into his fiance, laughing.   
  
Somewhere else a bomb went off and covered another group of angry bigots in layers of interchangeable paint.

**Author's Note:**

> Awh maybe I should add to this? I say ignoring the many fics half written.
> 
> Oh! Oh! Coloured Glitter For Each Fic!


End file.
